Empty
by KnightNight7203
Summary: "Romeo hasn't been without a home in so long that he almost forgot what that hollow emptiness could feel like." In which Race has always been protecting Romeo from one thing or another. For Marcelle.


**For Marcelle.**

**I couldn't let you get away with writing all those lovely reviews for me and not give you anything in return. Hopefully this lives up to your expectations! 3**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

* * *

><p>The lodging house is empty.<p>

Well, it isn't _technically_ empty. There are still boys there: Elmer and Bunsen and Albert and Sniper, all pretending to sleep but probably too sore to do so for real. But without Les and Davey, who have become a common presence over the past few days — without Specs and Jack and _Crutchie_ — it just doesn't feel like home.

Romeo hasn't been without a home in so long that he almost forgot what that hollow emptiness could feel like.

"Race?" His voice is a whisper, but maybe the distress is more apparent even in that than he would have liked. He clears his throat and tries again. "Race? Are you awake?"

"Yeah, kid." Race doesn't sound teasing, or sarcastic, or even annoyed like he often does. He just sounds tired.

"I can't sleep, Race."

A soft sigh sounds from the bed to Romeo's right. "Yeah. Me either."

Romeo is shocked – Race has always seemed invincible, somehow. That, and he sleeps through basically anything. "Really?"

"Don't act so surprised. I've been around these guys longer than you, ya know. I kinda got a little attached."

His tone isn't quite dry enough to be taken as a joke, but Romeo chokes out a laugh anyway. It's better than crying.

"It's weird — their beds all empty an' all—"

"Your eye still hurt?" Race asks, abruptly changing the subject. Romeo scowls — he thought he'd hid his injury well, forcing back the tears and not flinching every time he blinks. Even Jack hadn't noticed he'd been hit. But then, Jack had been more than a little distracted today. And Race had been watching him closer than usual after the fight.

"Nah. I mean, I feel it. But I'll be fine."

The other boys would suck it up and deal with the injury — they probably are with their own, right this very minute — and so he will, too.

"Today was rough," Race states simply, pausing after as though waiting for an answer. Romeo isn't sure what kind of response he's looking for — he didn't exactly reveal some big dramatic secret. He shrugs.

"I guess."

Race eyes him calculatingly. "Tomorrow might be rough too, kid."

"Sure."

For the first time since the fight, Race cracks a smile. "Okay. Just warnin' ya."

"I can take it," Romeo assures him, praying his voice doesn't break.

"I know," Race grins, staring at him with something like approval in his eyes. "You can take anything."

Romeo isn't sure exactly what that means, but he doesn't think he's being made fun of. It might even be a compliment, he thinks. And if _Race_ is complimenting _him_, he must be doing something right. That, or Race is just tired. It has been an exhausting day.

Yet somehow he still can't sleep, so he opens his mouth to ask another question.

"Is Crutchie gonna be okay?"

He's scared to hear the answer, almost regrets asking in the first place, but Race doesn't even hesitate. "Sure. The kid's tough. He's probably got the whole Refuge singin' some dumb folk song or somethin' by now."

It makes sense. It's always Crutchie who makes them feel better when food's been scarce or the wind is particularly unforgiving. Snyder'll probably throw him out before long just for ruining the atmosphere of the place. "Is Jack gonna be okay?"

This time, there's the whisper of sheets as Race rolls over to face him, his eyes glowing in the darkness. He blinks slowly, then gestures at the empty pillow next to him. "Come here, kid."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

So Romeo darts across the chasm of empty space between their two beds and burrows under the covers, his feet brushing Romeo's knees in the darkness. He wonders if this is what having a real big brother feels like. Romeo counts himself lucky – he's got so many boys that he considers to be his big brothers. But somehow this seems more real than any of that, and more permanent. Race has always been here for him, ever since the day they brought him to the lodging house, cold an hungry and alone.

He just hopes Race can make him feel better now, too.

"Race? You're worried about Jack, huh?" When Race shrugs, Romeo frowns. "Why? He ain't the one in the Refuge."

"Yeah," Race agrees, shaking his head. "But his face when he came back? He don't look so good. An' now he's up there on the roof again, all by himself."

There's an ominous note in Race's voice that Romeo doesn't quite understand. "You know Jack loves the roof. There ain't nothing wrong with that. It reminds him of Santa Fe."

He isn't sure what exactly it is about that desert place so far away that makes Jack Kelly so happy, but lately, that's been one of the only things that can make him smile. Maybe it's the horses. Romeo can understand if it's horses, because those make him happy, too. One time he borrowed one when it was left by the curb. It's one of his best memories — that is, until he got caught.

"Sure. The roof's great. But it's a long way down."

Romeo flinches, shaking his head. "Don't say that. Don't even think it." But his voice is getting softer now, sleepier.

"Okay, kid." Romeo pats his shoulder comfortingly, looking a little guilty for upsetting him. "Don't worry about it, I'm just goin' crazy. Been hit in the head one too many times today."

"We're all crazy," Romeo murmurs, looking at his brother through half-shut eyes. "But we've always been. We'll be okay."

He's warmer now — these blankets don't have quite as many holes as his own — and he can hear Race's even breathing in the dark, so he slips gradually off to sleep.

Race still can't find the strength to close his eyes — he'd never admit it, but he's a little scared of what he might see when he does. Instead, he stares at Romeo, who is out cold and still facing him in the moonlight. His hair is across his eyes, long and matted, and his thumb has crept upwards into his mouth even though he hasn't done that in ages. Suddenly Race is reminded of the little boy he brought to the lodging house years ago. Romeo was so small then, so thin and pale and scared-looking.

He makes a silent promise to himself that – whether Jack and Crutchie ever come home, whether they win this fight in the end or not — Romeo won't ever look like that again. And though in the morning he smacks at Romeo's arm draped over his face and shoves him from the bed when he tries to take the blankets for himself, he doesn't forget it.

* * *

><p><strong>Is this okay? I don't know that I like how it switches from Romeo to Race's point of view at the end, but I couldn't think of any other way to do it . . . I tried to put lots of cute brotherly moments in and not make it <strong>**_too_**** sad, though :) Did you like it?**

**Reviews are confidence boosters.**

**Much love,  
>KnightNight<strong>


End file.
